Untitled Fluff
by xephwrites
Summary: Dean gets sick and it's Sam to the rescue! WARNINGS: Wincest. I had too much fun writing sick!Dean.


"Subbubahbich!" Sam heard Dean moan beside him. Dean rolled over to face his brother. "Samb. I'b sick!" Dean's face was pale and puffy. Sam smiled at him.

"Aw. You not feeling good?" He asked in a sing song voice. He touched his lover's forehead and felt the burning skin.

"Fugoff." Dean swatted at Sam's hand. "By head's gonna splode." He flopped onto his back and stared at the ceiling. "I hade been sick!" Sam chuckled and propped himself up on one arm. He stared down at Dean.

"I told you last night to take those cold and flu pills when you were stuffed up." He placed a kiss on Dean's forehead. "Now we've got to break out the big guns." Sam gave him another kiss and rolled out of bed.

"Ware you going?" Dean whined from under the covers. Sam pulled a cleanish pair of pants on and started searching for a t-shirt.

"To the pharmacy. And no, I'm not bringing back pie." Sam said, finding a shirt and pulling it on. Dean sighed and pulled the blankets over his head.

"Ad leest gibe be the remote." He whined. Sam chucked and placed it beside Dean's head along with a box of tissues. A single hand came out from under the comforter and pulled them both under the blanket. Sam peeled back the comforter and placed another kiss on Dean's clammy forehead.

"Just try to stay warm. I shouldn't be too long." Sam said. He placed the covers back over his brother's head. Dean moaned something that sounded something like "I love you."

"I love you, Dean." Sam said, closing the door behind him.

A half hour later, Sam was back, carrying two bags. He stared at Dean, who was now out from under the covers, leaning back on the headboard. A sea of used tissues surrounded him on the bed and on the floor. Spongebob Squarepants was playing on the television at an obscene volume, and Dean was wearing Sam's favorite hoodie.

"My hoodie?" Sam asked as he set the bags down carefully on the small kitchen table. Dean pulled the oversized faded black sweater tighter around himself.

"Is warmber than mine." He mumbled, snuggling down into it. "It smells lige you too." Sam shook his head and started taking his purchases out of the bags. Dean whined as he saw NeoCitron amongst the items.

"I told you I was breaking out the big guns." Sam said. He handed Dean a Styrofoam take out container that was steaming with a plastic spoon. Dean took it with a sad pout. He plugged in the small electric kettle that was in the kitchen area.

"Cand smell it." Dean whined. Sam shook his head.

"Its beef barley." Sam said, sitting beside Dean on the bed. Dean looked at Sam. Whoever said that Sam had the world's best puppy eyes has never seen Dean's. "They didn't have chicken." Dean pouted and opened the container. Sam could see the smile coming through those emerald eyes, even though the rest of his brother's expression was sad. Dean took a small spoonful of the broth.

"S good." He said, spooning another mouthful of soup. He eyed the package of NeoCitron. "You pudding vodka in dat?" Dean said, pointing at it with his spoon. Sam chuckled and kissed his shoulder.

"No." Sam rubbed Dean's leg through the comforter. The kettle started to whistle. Sam rose from the bed and fixed up a large mug of the lemon-flavored medicine. He knew Dean hated the stuff, but it was the only thing that helped when he got to this point. He took the package of cold pills and tossed them on the bed. He took a bottle of water from the mini fridge and carried the mug over.

Dean had finished his soup and placed the empty container on the end table. Sam handed him two of the green colored capsules. Dean grumbled under his breath and took them. He took a few gulps of water to wash them down. Sam handed Dean the mug. Dean's shoulders sagged as he took it. Sam took his spot beside Dean on the bed.

Spongebob was running in circles screaming on the television screen.

"Can we watch something different?" Sam asked, keeping an eye on Dean. Dean took a sip and made a sour face.

"Nobe. I drink this shit, you wadtch Spondgebob." He huffed, snuggling further down into the hoodie. "Itds a marathon." Sam sighed.

Twenty minutes after Dean finished the NeoCitron, he fell asleep, his head on Sam's shoulder. Sam placed a kiss to his head and started to sing softly under his breath.

"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"


End file.
